Pompom and Basketball
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Cowok yang gengsi bertemu dengan cewek yang polos. Owalah... Apa mereka bisa membuat hubungan yang spesial? / "Aku hanya bisa memberi semangat padamu di belakang sini, maka berjuanglah!" / A request fic. RnR please?


**Pompom and Basketball**

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, School Life.

Warning: Maybe AU, typos, alur kecepatan, penulisan nggak benar, dan lain-lain.

Summary:

Cowok yang gengsi bertemu dengan cewek yang polos. Owalah... Apa mereka bisa membuat hubungan yang spesial? / "Aku hanya bisa memberi semangat padamu di belakang sini, maka berjuanglah!"

.

.

A/N

Minna, maaf atas keterlambatan saya nge-update fic-fic yang numpuk itu *lirik list fic yang belum selesai*

Btw, saya Christi Mashiro. Cuma ganti penname aja hehe ._.v

Ini request fic dari **Zu Black** yang udah lama banget tapi baru saya kerjakan sekarang. Gomen ne *bows*

Nggak usah banyak omong lagi. Jaa ne! *keluar dari lembaran fic* (?)

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Ponsel berwarna kuning yang berada di meja itu bergetar pelan, membuat benda itu bergerak. Diiringi dengan suara _ringtone_ yang lucu, ponsel itu terus bergerak sebelum diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

Akhirnya benda mungil itu berhenti bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara setelah seorang gadis mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Ya?" Gadis berambut hijau itu menyahut pelan. Ia diam sebentar untuk mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya sampai akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas.

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana," jawabnya. Ia menutup posenlnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang berada di hadapannya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, hendak pergi ke tempat yang ditujunya.

.

.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang melemparkan seragam yang terlipat rapi pada gadis berambut hijau itu.

Gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Gumi itu menerima seragam yang dilempar oleh Rin, yang tak lain dari gadis berambut pirang tadi. Gumi hanya menganggukkan kepala pada temannya itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian menjadi seragam _cheerleader_, Gumi kembali ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul, termasuk Rin.

"Kenapa kita latihan lagi, sih? Bukannya kemarin kita baru nge-cheer anak-anak tim sepak bola?" tanya Gumi sambil menatap Rin dengan heran. Rin hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, tanda kesal.

"Kau lupa? Minggu depan, kita harus nge-_cheer_ anak-anak tim basket, kan? Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali! Di sana ada Len, Gumi! Ada Len! Aku bisa ketemu sama dia!" seru Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Gumi hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bukan karena reaksi Rin yang lebay itu, tapi tentang nge-cheer anak tim basket. Semua tentunya tahu kenapa Rin begitu senang dapat bertemu dengan anak-anak cowok, khususnya Len. Sekolah ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu bagian perempuan dan laki-laki. Mereka tidak diijinkan untuk bertemu selama jam sekolah, hanya dapat bertemu saat pulang sekolah.

Rin yang merupakan pacar Len tentu saja senang karena dapat menemui pacarnya lagi. Len yang merupakan kapten tim basket tentu saja sibuk latihan hampir setiap hari, sehingga terkadang tidak punya waktu untuk menemui Rin, mungkin hanya di telepon saja.

Gumi yang merupakan anak yang pendiam dan kalem tidak begitu tertarik soal cowok. Ia tidak pernah berusaha mendekati anak-anak cowok itu. Dan Gumi sendiri tak mengenal mereka, hanya sedikit mengenal Len yang merupakan pacar Rin.

"Gumi!" Gadis berambut hijau itu kembali mendengar teriakan nyaring temannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Rin yang sedang melambaikan tangannya yang terangkat di atas dengan sebuah _pompom_ berwarna kuning.

Gumi berlari kecil ke arah sahabatnya itu sambil berlari-lari kecil dan bergabung ke dalam kelompok anak-anak perempuan yang sedang ramai berbicara dan mengambil _pompom_ yang ada di dalam dus berwarna cokelat.

Tangan Gumi mengambil _pompom_ miliknya yang berwarna hijau di dalam dus itu. Ia menghela napas.

'_Tidak akan ada yang menarik di pertandingan ini. Semuanya akan sama saja_,' pikir Gumi sambil berjalan ke arah lapangan tempat mereka biasa latihan. Namun kali ini pemikirannya yang biasa betul mengalami kesalahan yang fatal.

.

.

Gumi mengambil botol air mineral dingin yang berada di dalam tasnya dan kemudian meneguknya pelan. Keringatnya mengalir dari dahi hingga ke dagu dan kemudian jatuh ke leher. Saat ini ia merasa benar-benar lelah.

"Fuhh... Capeknya." Rin duduk di samping Gumi. Gumi mengambilkan botol air mineral Rin ketika mendapat isyarat dari temannya itu. Sama seperti Gumi, keadaan Rin pun tampak kacau.

Kedua gadis itu duduk sebentar sambil meluruskan tangan dan kaki mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka mengambil handuk yang berada di dalam tas masing-masing dan mulai mengelap keringat mereka. Setelah mendapat isyarat dari guru mereka, mereka mengalungkan handuk kecil itu di leher dan berjalan keluar area lapangan dengan tas tertenteng di tangan.

Baik Gumi maupun Rin segera berganti pakaian cepat-cepat. Setelah itu mereka berlari ke kelas mereka yang terletak agak jauh dari ruang ganti itu.

"Gumi, nanti siang sepulang sekolah temani aku bertemu dengan Len, ya?" bisik Rin pelan pada Gumi yang duduk di sampingnya saat mereka sudah ada di dalam kelas.

"Eh?!" Gumi lupa bahwa hari itu ada seorang sensei galak yang sedang berdiri mengajar di depan kelas mereka terpekik pelan. Gumi segera menutup mulutnya dengan panik sebelum gurunya itu berbalik badan dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Rin.

* * *

**Gumiya POV**

* * *

Aku mengabaikan Len yang terus-menerus menyenggol lenganku dan hanya terus berjalan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gumiya! Besok woi! Besok! Nanti katanya kita mau di-cheer sama anak-anak cewek!" Len seperti tidak ada capeknya terus menyenggolku sambil tersenyum nyengir. Mungkin untuk menggodaku.

Aku hanya cuek sambil berbelok ke arah kantin sekolahku. Jam pulang sekolah memang menyenangkan. Aku biasanya tidak makan pada saat jam istirahat karena kantin sangat ramai. Saat pulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin, seperti biasa.

"Lenny!" Aku mendengar sebuah suara imut yang sudah sering kudengar saat pulang sekolah. Tanpa menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu pun aku sudah tahu.

"Ririn!" Len langsung melepas rangkulannya dariku, entah untuk menyambut pacarnya atau takut pacarnya salah paham. Tanpa memedulikan pasangan bodoh itu aku berjalan ke arah tempat jualan yang tidak berada jauh dariku.

Aku terus berjalan cepat hingga aku sampai di tempat yang kutuju. Segera saja aku memesan makanan yang ingin kupesan.

"Sup wortel satu!" Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku menengok ke samping dan mendapati seorang anak yang memiliki rambut yang sama denganku. Dia perempuan dan rambutnya pendek.

Aku melihat kepalanya bergerak ke arahku, tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menoleh dan melihat ke arahku. Secepat kilat aku mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya atau bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengawasinya sejak tadi.

Terus terang saja, jantungku sedikit berdegup kencang. Entah apa yang menarik dari cewek ini, aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku tertarik padanya. Ia seperti magnet yang menarikku dan menumbuhkan rasa penasaranku terhadapnya.

"Silakan. Sup wortelnya." Aku melihat sup dengan isi penuh wortel yang asapnya mengepul diletakkan di antara kami. Aku diam saja karena kupikir dia akan mengambilnya.

"Silakan, duluan saja." Aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang tak kalah imutnya dari suara pacar Len itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati anak itu sedang tersenyum polos ke arahku, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan memikat.

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak biasa aku berbicara dengan cewek.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Silakan kau duluan saja," jawabku sambil berusaha untuk tenang, untuk menjaga _image_-ku.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya membuatku semakin merasa tidak tenang.

"Tapi tadi kau datang duluan," jawabnya mencari-cari alasan.

Sial! Apa yang harus kubalas sekarang?

"Kau dulu saja. _Ladies first_," tanpa terduga kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tidak dapat membalas ucapanku.

Aku melihat semangkuk sup dengan aroma yang khas ditaruh di hadapanku. Aku segera mengambilnya dan mengambil mangkok sup yang daritadi sudah diletakkan di antara kami.

"Nah, punyaku sudah keluar. Silakan," aku memberikan salah satu mangkok sup yang berada di tanganku kepadanya. Tangannya terulur pelan. Ia menyambut mangkok sup yang kuberikan itu dan mengambilnya sehingga aku dapat melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya beberapa saat kemudian sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum lebar ke arahku. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapan terima kasihnya itu, ia sudah melangkahkan kaki dan pergi dari sini. Membuatku hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Aku sempat melemparkan senyum terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan cowok itu sendirian. Setelah melangkahkan kaki cukup jauh dari anak itu, aku berlari kecil ke tempat Rin dan Len berada.

Sungguh, berada di dekat cowok yang tidak dikenal itu entah kenapa membuatku merasa deg-deg-an untuk beberapa saat. Dan sekarang aku lega karena aku sudah tidak berada di dekatnya lagi.

Mataku menangkap Rin yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja panjang bersama Len di hadapannya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat mesra dengan bersuap-suapan seperti itu.

"Ciee... Mesra banget," Aku menggoda mereka berdua pelan sambil meletakkan mangkok supku di meja dan duduk di samping Rin.

Rin dan Len tentu saja kaget mendengar ucapanku, apalagi kehadiranku yang datang secara tiba-tiba ini. Aku dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Rin. Sedangkan Len hanya terbatuk-batuk yang tidak kumengerti dengan jelas apa maksudnya itu.

"Aku duduk sama Len, ya," ujar Rin tiba-tiba saat aku mulai menyantap makananku. Aku sedikit heran dengan apa yang Rin lakukan barusan. Biasanya ia selalu duduk di sampingku untuk mempermudah berbicara dengan Len yang berada di hadapannya, tapi kenapa sekarang begini? Apa ia mau menghindariku? Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya berdekatan dengan pacarnya itu.

Pasangan kuning yang berada di hadapanku masih berbicara dengan mesranya, sedangkan aku hanya memakan sup wortel yang tinggal setengah itu. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang, hingga aku mendengar seruan Len yang pastinya bukan untuk Rin dengan suara yang keras.

"Gumiya! Sini!" seru Len. Aku diam. Gumiya? Siapa dia? Namanya hampir sama denganku. Aku kembali diam dan melanjutkan makanku. Samar-samar aku mendengar langkah orang mendekat. Ketika aku menoleh, aku mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kau?"

"Kau?"

Pas ketika satu kata itu terlontar dari mulutku, ia juga mengucapkan hal yang sama. Apalagi ketika aku melihat ada mangkok sup di tangannya. Itu pasti dia, dia yang kutemui saat membeli sup wortel tadi.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Len sambil mengerutkan kening. Aku hanya diam, ia juga.

"Tadi kami bertemu sebentar waktu beli sup ini," jawabnya sambil meletakkan mangkok sup itu di meja dan duduk di kursi yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Aku menahan napas, berusaha agar suara detak jantungku yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat bersamanya tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun.

Aku melanjutkan makanku, begitu pula dia. Rin dan Len masih saja tetap mengorbol, sekali-sekali tertawa. Akhirnya makananku habis juga. Seperti menyadari bahwa makananku telah habis, dia makan lebih cepat. Tak sampai dua menit kemudian makanannya juga telah habis.

"Sudah selesai?" Ia menegur pelan. Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa yang ia ajak bicara, tapi aku bisa menebak dia mengajakku bicara. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mendapati dia melihat ke arah lain yang tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Mengetahui akan hal itu, aku mengangguk dan bisa kupastikan ia melihatnya meskipun tidak terlalu jelas.

Ia berdiri. "Ayo," katanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku ragu sejenak. Kemana dia akan mengajakku pergi? Apa tidak apa-apa aku pergi dengan seseorang yang baru saja aku temui? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkan Rin? Tapi batinku seakan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya.

Maka aku berdiri dan berkata pada Rin. "Aku pergi sebentar, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa atau sudah mau pulang, telepon saja." Kemudian aku menyusulnya yang sudah berjalan duluan entah kemana.

Aku berlari untuk menyusulnya yang sudah lumayan jauh. Setidaknya aku masih tahu ia ada di mana. Ketika jarakku dengannya sudah tidak terlalu jauh, aku memperlambat lariku dan berjalan di belakangnya. Ia tetap tidak menoleh sedangkan aku menunduk.

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga ia terus berjalan ke sebuah sudut yang agak sepi. Ketika di sudut itu sama sekali tidak ada orang, ia berhenti. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutiku.

Ia berbalik badan secara tiba-tiba, membuatku agak kaget. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke tanah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Na-Namamu... Namamu siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Aku dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya. Apakah ia sakit?

"Panggil saja Gumi," jawabku dengan raut biasa-biasa saja. Aku dapat melihat rona merah yang makin menyebar di seluruh wajahnya. "Dan kau?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Gumiya." Ia menjawab singkat lalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah itu dengan melihat ke arah lain.

Aku bingung melihat sikapnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia hendak menyembunyikan wajahnya? Kenapa ia tidak ingin melihatku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku langsung padanya sambil mengikuti arah pandangannya. Aku dapat melihatnya kaget, lalu ia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya datar.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, seolah tak ada yang terjadi di sini. Kemudian dengan cepat aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, mengajak bersalaman. Hal yang paling sering kulakukan ketika bertemu dengan teman baru. Ia terlihat bingung dan hanya menatap tanganku.

Tanpa meminta ijin padanya, aku segera menyambar tangannya yang lebih besar dariku itu lalu mengguncangkannya pelan, seperti bersalaman namun kali ini lebih keras lagi, sehingga tanganku dan tangannya terayun.

"Salam kenal! Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik," ujarku dengan tulus dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku. Aku tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya seperti apa. Yang pasti aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia kaget.

* * *

**Gumiya POV**

* * *

"Salam kenal! Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik," ujarnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang bisa kupastikan tulus. Matanya yang sipit kini terlihat seperti terpejam saat ia tersenyum.

Aku tertegun melihat senyuman itu. Senyum khas-nya, senyum yang membuatnya lebih imut. Aku juga kaget ketika ia tiba-tiba menyambar tanganku dan mengguncangkannya keras-keras. Aku bersyukur tidak ada orang di sekitar sini.

Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya yang cukup kuat itu lalu menyimpannya di balik punggungku. Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tertegun.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku hanya kaget saja..." Aku berusaha mencari kata yang tepat agar ia tidak salah paham dan kemudian membenciku. Jujur saja, aku merasa tertarik dengannya. Dia... berbeda, tidak seperti cewek-cewek lain yang mengejarku hanya karena aku populer atau semacamnya. Cewek ini seperti ingin menjadi temanku, bukan mengejarku. Dia berbeda.

Gumi diam sejenak. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka ia memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang manis, dengan mata yang terpejam. Aku paling suka melihat wajahnya saat tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf!" seru Gumi dengan riang. Aku menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengar jawabannya. Tepat setelah itu aku mendengar sesuatu berbunyi, seperti musik.

Gumi merogoh saku bajunya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna kuning yang tak lain dari miliknya. Ia menekan tombol hijau di ponsel tersebut dan menempelkannya di telinga. Detik berikutnya ia sudah mulai berbicara dengan orang yang menelepon itu.

"Iya? Hm... Aku masih di sini, kok. Sudah mau pulang, ya? ... Baiklah, aku kesana. Jaa," Gumi mematikan ponselnya dan menutup flip ponsel itu. Ia membalikkan tubuh ke arahku. Aku sudah dapat menduga. Ia pasti akan berpamitan.

"Gumiya, aku pulang dulu, ya. Rin sudah menelepon. Kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol sepeti ini lagi desho?" ujar Gumi sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya persis seperti tadi membuatku menahan napas, memperhatikan wajahnya yang begitu imut.

Aku mengangguk. Ya, kita akan berbicara seperti ini lagi. Harus. Kita harus berbicara lagi.

Sebelum aku sempat memberikan jawaban lebih lanjut, ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke tempat Rin dan Len berada. Secara refleks aku menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan terpekik kecil karena kaget.

Aku segera melepaskannya ketika sadar apa yang kulakukan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memandang wajahku yang kusimpulkan sudah sangat merah ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Aku... boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar, berusaha agar tidak terlihat bahwa aku tertarik dengannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali dua kali, kemudian tersenyum dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja boleh!" jawabnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Otomatis aku juga mengeluarkan benda berwarna hijau itu dari saku celanaku. Kami saling bertukar nomor sebelum akhirnya ia berpamitan lagi padaku.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, SMS atau telepon saja! Jaa!" seru Gumi. Ia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya dapat berdiri dalam diam. Senyuman manis itu terus terbayang di benakku.

.

.

Aku masih berbaring sambil melihat layar dari benda kecil berwarna hijau itu yang kini tergenggam di tanganku. Perlahan aku meremasnya pelan dan mengerang, kemudian membalikkan tubuh ke arah lain.

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menelepon Gumi, atau mungkin sekedar meng-SMS-nya. Tapi rasanya aneh. Apa aku bertindak seolah mengejarnya? Aku tidak ingin ia memandangku seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan. Memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Setelah mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetik sepatah dua kata yang akan kukirimkan pada Gumi sebagai SMS pertama kami.

**To: Gumi**

**From: Gumiya**

**Selamat malam. Ini Gumiya, apa kau ingat?**

Aku masih terus memandangi layar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia menekan tombol _send_. Aku berharap ia segera membalasnya, karena untuk saat ini aku sangat ingin berbicara dengannya, meskipun tidak secara langsung.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Gumi mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah sehabis ia mandi tadi. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar bunyi kecil yang khas dari arah ponselnya. Gumi langsung meraih ponsel itu dengan perasaan heran, bingung siapa yang meng-SMS-nya.

Ketika ia sudah membuka pesan itu, sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia dapat tersenyum seperti itu. Kemudian ia membalasnya dengan cepat.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Selamat malam juga. Tentu saja aku ingat! Hehe :D**

Gumi menekan tombol _send_ tanpa ragu, beda seperti Gumiya tadi. Ia melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya kemudian merapikannya sementara menunggu jawaban dari teman barunya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendengar bunyi yang sama dari arah ponselnya.

Gumi meletakkan sisir dan handuk di tempatnya semula kemudia naik ke ranjangnya. Ia memeluk bantal berbentuk wortel yang agak besar lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memainkan benda kecil itu. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat balasan dari laki-laki berambut hijau itu.

**To: Gumi **

**From: Gumiya**

**Um... Syukurlah kau ingat. Menurutmu... bisakah kita bertemu dan mengobrol seperti tadi lagi? Um... Hanya bertanya, kok. **

Gumi dapat menangkap rasa gugup dari pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Gumiya padanya, meski pesan itu dalam bentuk tulisan. Ia tertawa kecil sementara kedua ibu jarinya memencet tombol-tombol di ponsel itu, mengirimkan balasan.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Bagaimana caranya kau berpikir bahwa aku bisa melupakanmu? Kita baru saja bertemu tadi, kan? Tentu saja bisa! Aku sangat yakin! Bagaimana kalau besok kita mampir ke _cafe_ yang berada di samping sekolah? Kudengar mereka menjual es krim enak di sana! Juga _cake-cake_ kecil! Bagaimana? Kau bisa?**

Gumi mengetiknya dengan cepat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia membuat cowok yang berada di ujung sana itu bersemu merah. Bukankah ini seperti ajakan kencan secara tidak langsung?

Gadis berambut hijau ini sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Ia tiduran di kasurnya yang empuk sementara tangannya masih terus menggenggam ponsel berwarna kuningnya itu, menunggu balasan dari Gumiya. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar dalam genggaman tangannya.

**To: Gumi**

**From: Gumiya**

**Kau yakin? Aku... bisa saja. Baiklah. Aku tunggu pulang sekolah. Sampai besok.**

Pesan itu terkesan dingin dan datar, namun senyuman manis tetap tersungging di bibir Gumi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Gumiya membalasnya dengan susah payah untuk menahan rasa gugupnya.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Serius?! Asik! Oke, besok aku tunggu pulang sekolah. Sampai besok. Mata ashita :D**

Gumi menutup ponselnya dan menaruh di meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Ia menarik selimut hingga ke dagu, memeluk gulingnya sementara bantal wortel kesayangannya berada di bawah kepalanya, dan memejamkan mata. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sudah terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

.

"Hei, Gumi." Rin menyenggol lengan Gumi pelan yang sedang memegang sumpit. Gumi yang sedang menjepit makanannya dengan sumpit pun menoleh.

"Hm?" Ia menjawab seadanya sementara mulut kecilnya sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita ada latihan lagi," jawab Rin, memberitahukan maksud awal memanggilnya.

Gumi hampir saja tersedak. "Apa? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gumi heran.

"Ya, tadi aku baru saja diberitahu oleh Miku," jawab Rin sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Gumi berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak yakin dapat mengikuti latihan itu, karena ia sudah memiliki janji dengan Gumiya.

"Um... Oke," jawabnya ragu. Rin meninggalkannya untuk memesan jus jeruk, sementara gadis berambut hijau itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, untuk memberitahu jadwal latihan mendadak yang menghalangi janjinya.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Ne! Aku minta maaf. Ternyata pulang sekolah aku ada latihan cheer tambahan. Gomen gomen gomen! Kapan-kapan saja, ya? DX **

Gumi mengirim pesan itu sambil menghela napas. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah mendapat balasannya. Bisa disimpulkan Gumiya juga sedang istirahat saat itu.

**To: Gumi**

**From: Gumiya**

**Hey, aku baru saja mau mengirimkan kabar yang hampir serupa padamu. Ya, aku juga tidak bisa. Aku ada latihan basket. Oh, kau ikut_ cheer_? Yasudah, setelah latihan kita masih punya waktu. **

Gumi tersenyum melihatnya, walaupun ia penasaran. Gumiya mengikuti basket? Bersama Len? Berarti ia akan menyemangati Gumiya dalam tim basket itu? Gumi hanya tersenyum sendiri, tidak sadar Rin sudah kembali.

"Gumi? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Rin sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya sementara tangannya memegang gelas plastik berisi jus berwarna oranye kesukaannya. Gumi langsung tersentak dan otomatis ia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa," Gumi berusaha menutup kegugupannya.

.

.

Gumiya menahan napas sementara matanya melotot ketika melihat layar ponselnya mendapatkan pesan baru. Jantungnya tak beraturan ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dalam waktu istirahat itu.

Gumiya membuka pesan itu dengan agak ragu, bingung apa yang ingin dibicarakan gadis itu padanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, ia juga harus memberi tahunya kalau ia ada latihan basket sehingga "kencan kecil" mereka terpaksa batal.

**To: Gumiya**

**From: Gumi**

**Ne! Aku minta maaf. Ternyata pulang sekolah aku ada latihan cheer tambahan. Gomen gomen gomen! Kapan-kapan saja, ya? DX **

Gumiya tersenyum sendiri melihat isi pesan yang begitu polos. Ia juga lega mendengar bahwa Gumi tidak bisa, sehingga tidak perlu menimbulkan kekecewaan pada gadis itu. Tapi sebersit ide melintas di pikirannya. Maka ia pun mengetikkan SMS balasan.

**To: Gumi**

**From: Gumiya**

**Hey, aku baru saja mau mengirimkan kabar yang hampir serupa padamu. Ya, aku juga tidak bisa. Aku ada latihan basket. Oh, kau ikut_ cheer_? Yasudah, setelah latihan kita masih punya waktu. **

Ia menekan tombol _send_ dan menutup _flip_ ponselnya. Cowok itu tidak mengharapkan balasan dari teman SMS-nya. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu tahu, ia tidak akan membiarkan kencan kecil mereka batal.

"SMS-an sama siapa, tuh? Gebetan? Pacar? Fans?" tanya Len cuek yang berada di sampingnya. Di mulutnya terdapat sedotan kecil yang membantunya meminum jus pisang kesukaannya. Gumiya meringis pelan ketika Len bertanya seperti itu.

"Teman...?" Gumiya pura-pura berpikir. "Atau... gebetan, mungkin?" Ia membalas dengan senyum iseng sementara Len memasang tampang bingung.

.

.

Gumiya men-_dribble_ bola berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis hitam yang berada di tangannya dengan gaya bebas. Ia tampak rileks melakukan itu. Kemudian Len melambaikan tangan padanya, tanda meminta bola yang membuat cowok itu otomatis melempar bola basket itu ke temannya dengan gaya yang sempurna.

Len melakukan _dribble_ sementara ia berjalan ke arah _ring_. Kemudian ia melakukan _shoot_ dengan gaya sempurna.

"Latihan yang lumayan," ujar Gumiya sambil menghampiri Len. Len hanya tertawa.

"Lumayan apanya. Itu belum latihan, tahu. Ayo kita latihan sekarang," ujar Len. Gumiya mengangguk.

Len memberi isyarat pada wasitnya untuk memulai latihan. Sesaat kelompok anak putera itu mulai melakukan latihan dengan bola basket yang sepertinya dipermainkan. _Dribble_, _pass_, dan _shoot_. Semua berjalan dengan sempurna.

Di tengah latihan, sang wasit memberikan istirahat sejenak pada murid-muridnya itu dengan meniup keras peluitnya. Pemain-pemain yang sepertinya lelah itu segera menepi untuk mengambil air minum atau istirahat sejenak.

Len dan Gumiya menepi ke sudut kiri lapangan tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan air minum masing-masing. Mereka mengatur napas dan duduk di kursi yang ada sambil memegangi botol minuman masing-masing, menikmati waktu istirahat lima menit yang diberikan.

Gumiya menyeka keringatnya dengan saputangan, begitu juga Len.

"Kau ada acara setelah latihan?" tanya Len pada sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati Gumiya mengeluh. Kenapa harus ada yang mengganggunya ketika ia ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Gumi?

"Ya," Akhirnya Gumiya menjawabnya dengan datar. Len menaikkan alis kirinya sambil menatap aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Ada acara apa? Aku baru mau mengajakmu untuk pergi ke toko DVD, setelah itu kita bisa makan hotdog atau semacamnya," ujar Len. Lawan bicaranya diam saja.

"Aku... ada acara keluarga," jawab Gumiya dengan terpaksa pada akhirnya. Kita tahu bahwa dia berbohong, kan?

Len hanya mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Mereka melanjutkan latihan hingga latihan selesai. Setelah diijinkan pulang, tanpa berpamitan pada sahabatnya, Gumiya langsung berlari keluar, menuju pintu gerbang untuk pergi ke tempat Gumi.

.

.

Gumi membuka pintu dari bilik kecil tempatnya berganti pakaian lagi. Latihan cheer tadi berlangsung dengan lancar, meskipun tadi ia membuat kesalahan sekali dua kali. Sudahlah, hanya kesalahan kecil, kok.

Ia memasukkan handuk kecilnya ke dalam tas kainnya yang berwarna kecokelatan. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

"I-Itai!" seru Gumi sambil memegang kakinya yang terbentur ke lantai dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ia membuka satu matanya yang tertutup, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia melihat sesosok cowok yang menabraknya tadi, juga sedang mengusap kepalanya perlahan.

"Gumiya?" seru Gumi kaget. Gumiya, yang ternyata menabrak Gumi segera bangun ketika ia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ia tabrak adalah Gumi.

"Pe-Perlu bantuan?" tanya Gumiya gugup sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Gumi dengan tujuan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Gumi segera menyambut tangan Gumiya yang membantu menariknya kemudian. Ia merasakan sengatan kecil dari tangan Gumiya, yang berikutnya memberikan kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Gumi merapikan pakaiannya sejenak ketika ia sudah berdiri dengan bantuan Gumiya.

"Etto... Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Gumi sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Menjemputmu. Habis kau lama sekali. Jadi aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu," jawab Gumiya datar walaupun itu bukanlah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Perkataannya itu membuat Gumi panik.

"Ah?! Aku terlambat?! Aku lama?! Memang kita janjian jam berapa?! Etto... sumimasen! Sumimasen!" seru Gumi panik sambil membungkuk ke arah temannya itu berkali-kali.

"Nggak begitu lama, kok. Cuma... aku ingin menghemat waktu. Sudah, angkat kepalamu. Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" balas Gumiya sambil memalingkan wajah. Gumi terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi? Aku mau ijin pada..."

"Sekarang. Juga. Mengerti?" Gumiya memotong ucapan gadis itu dengan nada dingin sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang Gumi.

"Etto... Kenapa?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku nggak bisa tahan di daerah sini. Banyak cewek-cewek yang mengerikan. Mereka menatapku seolah mereka ingin menyantapku." Gumiya menjawab lagi-lagi dengan nada yang dingin. Gumi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa temannya ada di situ.

"S-Souka... Ahahaha. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" balas Gumi dengan nada gugup di awal, namun diakhiri oleh tawa yang riang. Dengan cepat ia segera menyambar lengan Gumiya dan memeluknya. Kemudian gadis itu setengah menyeret temannya dan berlari ke arah gerbang.

.

.

"K-Kau ngapain, sih!" bentak Gumiya sambil menyentakkan lengannya sehingga otomatis lengannya itu terbebas dari pelukan Gumi. Gumi hanya terdiam.

"Maaf..." Gumi menunduk sementara satu tangannya menarik lengan baju Gumiya yang panjang. Gumiya menghela napas. Ia mengelus rambut Gumi yang halus dengan lembut sehingga membuat gadis itu nyaman.

Gumi hanya diam saja dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sepertinya ia nyaman dengan perbuatan Gumiya itu. Ketika melihat gadis berambut hijau itu tidak bereaksi, tanpa meminta ijin Gumiya pun meraih tangannya. Kemudian ia menggenggamnya dan menuntunnya berjalan, menuju tempat yang sudah akan mereka tuju.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

Aku membiarkan saja tanganku digenggam oleh Gumiya selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat yang akan kami tuju. Entah bagaimana caranya, Gumiya bisa tahu tempat yang kumaksud. Tempat yang penuh dengan es krim, kue, dan makanan kecil lainnya.

Gumiya mendorong pintu berwarna cokelat kekuning-kuningan yang merupakan jalan masuk ke toko itu dengan pelan. Otomatis ketika kami memasuki toko itu, terdengar suara bunyi kerincingan bel yang digantung di dekat pintu.

Toko ini tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bersantai sambil menikmati _cake_ dan juga es krim. Ada juga yang menikmati kopi selagi mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan laptop yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Gumiya terus membawaku ke meja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Aku duduk di sofa yang berada di sampingnya. Ketika aku menoleh, cowok itu sedang menatap lurus ke depan, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku melihat ke arahnya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada tangan yang digenggam olehnya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat, seakan memberiku isyarat untuk tidak pergi dan selalu berada di sini. Aku membiarkannya karena aku sendiri merasa nyaman. Seakan kehangatan yang berada di tangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Gumi...?" Aku mendengarnya memanggilku. Namun aku baru tersadar beberapa detik kemudian.

"Eh? Apa?" Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya. Gumiya hanya memberi respon dengan menunjuk buku menu yang ada di depanku. Aku mengalihkan pandang ke arah buku menu itu.

"Um... Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan agak ragu dan hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya. Gumiya terkesiap dan segera melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat, membuat tanganku sedikit terlempar.

Ia membuang muka, meskipun begitu aku dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Ma-Maaf," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kau mau pesan es krim rasa apa?" tanya Gumiya beberapa saat kemudian. Akhirnya ia berani mengalihkan pandangnya lagi padaku setelah rona merah itu hilang.

Aku masih membolak-balikkan menu, sebelum akhirnya aku menentukan pilihanku.

"Stroberi!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat sambil menutup buku menu itu dan menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras. Gumiya pun menutup buku menu-nya, namun gerakannya lebih lambat dan tenang dariku.

"Es krim stroberi satu dan cokelat satu," ujarnya pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di hadapan kami. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan kami dan mengangguk, kemudian pergi.

Hening.

Maupun aku dan Gumiya, tidak ada di antara kami yang memulai percakapan. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa aku yang biasanya aktif kini sekarang menjadi diam? Kenapa biasanya aku tak ragu mengutarakan pendapat dan membuka percakapan namun kali ini tidak? Kenapa aku merasa agak gugup di depan cowok ini?

Aku menarik napas lega ketika mendengar bunyi ringtone dari ponselku. Aku mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam tasku dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Siapa?" tanya Gumiya. Aku bersyukur akhirnya ada di antara kita yang membuka percakapan.

"Rin," jawabku seadanya.

"Oh," jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandang ke depan lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan semu. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa aku menatapnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Bolehkah... aku bertanya?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Apa kau... ngerti yang namanya cinta?"

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, tidak memerhatikan wajahnya yang kini berubah drastis. Rona-rona merah itu kini muncul kembali di kedua pipinya.

"A-Apa?!" Ia memintaku mempertegas jawabannya. Aku hanya mengangguk, membuatnya percaya bahwa itulah yang kukatakan.

Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Aku... nggak begitu ngerti. Aku nggak pernah merasakan apa yang dikatakan cinta, tapi akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa... sepertinya aku merasakannya? Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya seadanya. Aku tahu, ia memberikan jawaban yang jujur.

Aku mengangguk untuk menanggapi, sebelum akhirnya aku melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi dengan spontan.

"Kalau kau sudah merasakan apa itu cinta, berarti kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta sama seseorang, dong?"

Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah kini bertambah merah. Lucu sekali~

"A-Apa?! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Eh?! Aku kan, hanya bertanya!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jawab aku!"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Ayolah~!"

"Kalau pun aku memberi tahu orang lain tentang orang yang kusuka, orang itu pasti bukan kau!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Sepertinya ia kehabisan ide. Ia hanya diam sambil bergerak-gerak tidak jelas, mungkin karena gugup. Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulut lagi untuk melanjutkan perdebatan, seorang pelayan mengantarkan es krim pesanan kami. Secepat kilat Gumiya menyodorkan es krim berwarna merah jambu itu ke dekatku.

"Makan dulu. Kita lanjutkan perdebatannya nanti," ujarnya dingin tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Ia menyendok es krim cokelatnya dan mulai melahapnya. Aku pun begitu.

.

.

"Ne... Terima kasih untuk sore hari yang indah ini." Aku melompat-lompat kecil di sebelahnya, mengiringi langkahnya yang besar. Gumiya terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikanku yang berada di sampingnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Aku mengeluh dan berhenti berjalan ketika ia tidak membalas perkataanku sama sekali, bahkan tidak meresponnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, akhirnya ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," jawabku langsung, walaupun sebenarnya bukan itulah yang kumaksud. Gumiya hanya diam tanpa reaksi.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku mulai jengkel.

"... Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu siapa yang kusukai. Tapi suatu saat nanti... aku akan jujur padamu. Jadi tunggu saja. Dan jangan mendesakku seperti itu," jawabnya dingin. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkanku. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

* * *

Aku menyeruput cokelat panas yang ada di gelas berukuran sedang berwarna putih.

"Hei. Melamun, ya?" tegur Rin. Ia membawa cokelat panas dengan gelas yang sama denganku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku hanya menghela napas. Sejak hari itu, Gumiya tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk menghubungiku.

Aku sendiri heran ketika menyadari bahwa diriku sedang menatap layar ponselku hingga benda itu mengeluarkan nada. Aku tidak pernah mendapat telepon maupun pesan lagi darinya. Ia juga tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi.

"Kenapa? Tuh, kau melamun lagi." Rin menegur lagi sambil menikmati cokelat panasnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali dua kali, berharap mendapat kesadaranku kembali.

"Ah, tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong nanti kita mulai_ cheer_-nya satu jam lagi, kan?" tanyaku mengubah topik agar aku tidak kesusahan membalas.

Rin hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan minuman cokelat.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Semua latihan, sekolah, dan lain-lain berjalan dengan lancar. Kadang aku terlalu lelah ketika habis latihan _cheer_. Tapi sejauh ini aku kini merasa baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun rasanya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan yang akan aku jalankan satu jam lagi. Tidak. Yang menyibukkan pikiranku adalah... Gumiya.

Sejak hari itu selalu saja terlintas bayangannya di pikiranku.

* * *

**Gumiya POV**

* * *

Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari gadis itu. Setiap kali berpapasan dengannya, setiap kali berada di dekatnya, setiap kali melihat senyuman dan tawanya, seluruh tubuhku langsung terasa kaku. Secara tidak langsung ia seperti memancarkan sinyal padaku.

Aku berusaha menjaga jarak darinya selama seminggu ini. Sejak ia bertanya tentang cinta, aku tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaanku yang melebihi sebatas teman atau teman baik padanya. Aku merasa aku tak sanggup.

Aku pikir dengan menghindarinya aku mampu menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini dari dalam tubuhku. Tapi aku salah. Justru dengan menghindarinya, terkadang aku merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpanya.

Memang kita baru bertemu, tapi aku merasa akrab dengannya. Bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa, caranya berbicara, dan caranya meraih lenganku, semuanya berbeda dan aku merasa bahwa itu adalah suatu hal yang istimewa.

"Gumiya, bengong apa bengong?" Aku mendengarkan suara Len yang keras dari telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati temanku yang berambut pirang lembut itu memberikan sebuah seragam berwarna merah padaku.

"Pakai sana. Kita sebentar lagi mau bertanding. Kau lupa atau bagaimana?" tegas Len. Aku meraih seragam basket yang diberikan Len padaku lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Apakah... Gumi akan hadir?

"Oi, kau mikirin apa?" seru Len lagi. Aku hanya diam. "Cepat bergegas. Lima belas menit lagi kita akan mulai bertanding. Di sana ada anggota tim _cheer_ dari anak-anak cewek. Kau mau Gumi menontonmu main basket, kan?" ujar Len lagi dengan nada setengah mengejek membuatku menahan napas.

Siapa yang dia sebut? ... Gumi?

.

.

Aku memasuki lapangan yang panas dan bermandikan sinar matahari dengan seragam basketku. Ketika kami semua sudah memasuki lapangan, terdengar suara teriakan orang banyak, membuatku semakin gugup.

Oke, Gumiya, kau hanya perlu tenang. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Cukup seperti itu. Setelah itu bermainlah dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Aku menoleh ke arah tribun penonton. Tak ada sosok yang kucari. Aku menoleh ke kelompok _cheerleader_ anak-anak perempuan. ... Dia tidak ada di sana.

Oke, aku akan jujur.

Gumi, di mana kau?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Gadis itu memasuki area lapangan basket dengan pakaian _cheerleader_-nya yang berwarna hijau dan _pompom_ hijau yang senada. Ia tampak gugup melihat banyak sekali penonton di sana. Apalagi ketika anak-anak tim basket mulai memasuki lapangan, tanda pertandingan akan segera dimulai.

"Gugup?" Suara Miku menggelitiki telinganya. Gumi menoleh ke arah temannya itu yang sedang tersenyum girang.

"Se-Sedikit," jawab Gumi dengan nada yang gugup pula. Miku hanya tertawa.

"Asal jangan buat kesalahan saja," balas Miku. Gumi hanya mengangguk.

Gadis berambut hijau itu diam-diam berjinjit untuk melihat keadaan di lapangan. Karena berada di barisan belakang membuatnya susah melihat, maka ia melompat-lompat.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Mau cari siapa? Salah satu anak tim basket?" tanya Rin yang kesal dengan sikap Gumi. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Rin, Gumi terus melompat-lompat dan berjinjit, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Gumi! Hentikan!" seru Rin sambil memegang pundah Gumi. Spontan Gumi berhenti melompat dan menatap Rin dengan pandangan gusar.

"Apa, sih?"

"Kau mencari apa atau jangan-jangan siapa?"

Gumi terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Rin.

"Gumi!" Rin terus mendesak sahabatnya itu.

"Gumiya," jawab Gumi pada akhirnya, dengan suara pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik, membuat Rin berhenti mengguncangkan pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Gumiya. Kau puas? Aku mencari Gumiya. Sekarang, lepaskan saja tanganmu dari pundakku dan lebih baik kau berhenti mengguncangkannya," tugas Gumi dengan nada yang sedikit sengit, membuat Rin tertegun mendengarnya.

.

.

Pertandingan tinggal satu setengah menit lagi. Gumiya mengerang, ia merasa bodoh di pertandingan kali ini. Kemarin itu waktu latihan semua berjalan dengan lancar, kok. Ia bahkan dapat men-_shoot_ bola sebanyak empat kali. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak men-_shoot_ bola satu kali pun?

Jawabannya hanya satu. Gadis itu.

Selama pertandingan Gumiya begitu antusias memikirkan Gumi. Apakah ia datang? Apakah ia akan memberinya selamat jika ia menang? Apakah ia akan menyamangatinya? Atau... apa ada terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis itu?

Gumiya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Gumi pasti baik-baik saja.

"Gumiya!" Gumiya mendengar teriakan Len dari arah kanan. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Len yang melemparkan bola basket ke arahnya. Dengan gesit ia menangkap bola itu dan men-_dribble_-nya ke dekat _ring_. Sayangnya, saat sudah mendekati_ ring_, seorang lawan menyenggolnya dengan keras sehingga ia terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Gumiya?!" seru Len kaget ketika melihat sahabatnya itu terjatuh. Pertandingan dihentikan sementara. Wasit meniup peluitnya. Dengan cepat dan panik Len membantu Gumiya bangun.

"Hei, kau masih bisa bertanding atau tidak?!" teriak Len di hadapan wajah sahabatnya itu. Perlahan Gumiya membuka matanya. Ia merasakan sakit pada lututnya dan juga sikunya. Ia merasakan sakit pada bagian mata dan bibirnya.

"Gumiya?!" Jantung cowok itu seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar sebuah suara khas meneriakkan namanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian _cheerleader_ berdiri di hadapannya.

"Gumi...?" Ia mulai menyingkirkan tangan Len yang menopang tangannya dan perlahan berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?! Aduh, kok bisa sampai luka begini?! Kau sudah tak bisa bertanding lagi!" seru Gumi dengan panik. Ia menjadi repot sendiri.

Gumiya hanya terdiam melihat aksi Gumi yang kepanikan dan repot sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Gumiya? Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Gumi heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku masih bisa bertanding. Pertandingannya tinggal sebentar lagi, kan? Lagipula... kau mendukungku bukan?" balas Gumiya sambil tersenyum. Gumi dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, ini terjadi pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Ketika melihat senyum itu lagi, ia merasa hatinya yang selama ini dingin menjadi hangat kembali.

Gumi membalas senyumannya. "Ya. Aku akan menunggu. Jadi, selamat berjuang," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia kembali ke barisan di mana teman-temannya menunggu.

Gumiya menarik napas lega ketika ia sudah dapat berbicara pada Gumi serta melihat senyumnya lagi. Gumi pun sudah berjanji akan menunggunya.

"Gumiya, yakin masih bisa main?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat cuek. Apa ia cemburu karena Rin tidak menghampirinya?

Gumiya berdiri dan membersihkan tanah dan darah yang ada di tubuh dan juga pakaiannya. Kemudian ia mengangguk yakin.

"Oke, pertandingan masih satu setengah menit kurang lagi," jawab Len sambil berjalan menuju wasit untuk memberi tahu bahwa Gumiya masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingannya sehingga mereka tidak memerlukan pemain cadangan.

Satu setengah menit itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, menurut pemain-pemain di situ. Len membawa bola dan berlari sekaligus men-dribble bola itu ke arah ring. Ketika ia sudah dicegat oleh lawan, ia melemparkan bola itu pada Mikuo.

Mikuo pun membawanya. Tapi ketika ia sudah dicegat oleh lawan, ia bingung akan melemparkannya pada siapa.

"Mikuo!" Gumiya berteriak dari belakang cowok itu. Secepat kilat cowok penyuka negi itu melemparkan bola pada Gumiya dan diterima dengan mulus oleh temannya itu.

Gumiya membawa bola hingga ke ring. Tetapi halangan kembali datang. Lawan menghalanginya. Gumiya berpikir untuk melewati lawan itu dengan cara melompat ke arah ring dan memasukkan bolanya. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena kakinya sedang agak cedera saat ini.

Gumiya meringis ketika rasa sakit di kakinya mulai merambat lagi. Waktu tinggal sepuluh detik lagi. Dan saat itu juga ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Ganbatte, Gumiya!"

Tanpa menoleh ia pun tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dengan segera ia melompat ke arah _ring_, tanpa mengira-ngira apa resikonya. Lawan masih berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Namun karena tidak menduga gerakannya yang lambat, ia pun gagal. Dan Gumiya berhasil memasukkan bola ke _ring_. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi peluit tanda pertandingan telah usai.

Gumiya menoleh ke arah papan nilai dan tersenyum melihat skor yang ada dan dimenangkan oleh tim-nya. 20-18.

"Gumiya!" Gumiya menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut hijau itu sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis. Dengan segera gadis itu menubruknya dan memeluknya, membuat Gumiya menahan napas.

"Kau berhasil!" seru Gumi yang kini berada di pelukan Gumiya sambil mengadah ke atas agar dapat bertatap mata dengan Gumiya.

Gumiya menahan napas, ragu akan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kini yakin. Dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gumi dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ciuman singkat itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

"Maaf, Gumi. Aku... suka padamu," ujar Gumiya ketika ia melepas ciuman itu. Gumi hanya mengerjap dengan kaget.

"A-Apa?" tanya Gumi lagi.

Gumiya facepalm. Ia tidak mungkin mengulanginya lagi karena ia sudah sangat malu.

"Aku... suka padamu," tapi akhirnya ia mengulangi lagi kata-katanya dan memeluk Gumi dengan penuh sayang.

Gumi hanya terdiam dalam pelukan cowok itu.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu," balas Gumi pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Gumiya karena ia masih berada di dalam pelukan cowok itu.

Sebelum Gumiya membuka mulut, Gumi sudah memotongnya duluan dengan cara melepas pelukan dan menatap dalam-dalam ke arah dua mata Gumiya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dulu kau berjanji akan memberi tahuku, kan?" tanya Gumi, teringat akan hari itu. Gumiya berpura-pura seperti sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian akhirnya ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman menggoda pada gadis itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Baru saja aku memberi jawaban untuk hari itu padamu. Kau tidak mendengarkannya, ya?" jawab Gumiya. Gumi menunggunya hingga selesai.

"Orang yang kusuka adalah kau. Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin kau tahu pada hari itu," jawab Gumiya pada akhirnya, sebelum ia sempat melumat bibir Gumi sekali lagi.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Minna, akhirnya selesai juga, Minna. Setelah dalam waktu lama :" #eaa #gapenting

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic yang jumlah words-nya sampai 6000, malah hampir 7000 owo

Ngomong-ngomong, saya nggak gitu ngerti basket, cuma sotoy aja B) #slap

Oke. Review sebanyak-banyaknya ya, minna. Biar saya semangat nulis lagi XD

Arigatou~


End file.
